Miranda - a big adventure - PART THREE
by such fun
Summary: Miranda and Gary are about to become parents. (Please see also parts one and two! Thank you.)


**Miranda – a big adventure – PART THREE **

**PART THREE**

AT MIRANDA'S FLAT

Miranda is eating some cake on the sofa, the plate balanced on her very prominent 'bump'.

"Hello and welcome back, how lovely to see you, and you! Saucy! Well, as you can see, I'm back on the cake – oh, no, no; the cake isn't responsible for this! What I mean is, I'm no longer suffering from morning sickness, thank goodness! So, let me update you with the news… Mum has been brilliant!…incredibly! She just grins all the time and buys me presents…such fun! I had expected her to freak out that it was Gary and not Michael who'd impregnated her only daughter and insist on us getting married…but no, she's totally chilled out and hasn't even tried to interfere! Gary did get all noble at first and wanted to 'do the right thing', but I think I've got enough to do at the moment without worrying about a wedding! Plenty of time for that later. Tilly and Stevie are very excited about being Aunties, but they've become over competitive with knitting booties and mittens, it's getting a little bit out of hand!...(cut to mini flashback)….:

_Stevie and Tilly knitting feverishly, casting jealous surreptitious glances at each other's work…_ (End of mini flashback)…. (Miranda is surrounded by piles and piles of knitted mittens and booties.) There's rather a big surprise too, something we haven't told them yet, and Gary and I are keeping it to ourselves for now…but I can tell you! Well, we went for the scan at the hospital and I was rather nervous because they make you drink about a gallon of water and you spend the whole time bursting for a wee. But that all got forgotten, because it turned out there's more than one little person in there – yes! – in fact there are three! Triplets! I still can't believe it! One cloud on the horizon…Michael didn't take it at all well, as you can imagine. I rang him as soon as I found out and asked him to come over…well, it's not the sort of conversation you can have on the phone…but when he arrived, I couldn't find a good way to say it, I got tongue tied and then started talking absolute nonsense. And then, when I did finally manage to tell him it was over, he demanded to know why, so I had to tell him that I was in love with Gary and he was just so deflated that I felt bad for days afterwards. I did stop feeling sorry for him the following week though, when he attacked Gary at the restaurant in front of a of all the diners…(cut to flashback)…..:

Miranda and Stevie are eating lunch at the restaurant. Michael marches in. All the diners look up.

Michael – "Gary, a word!"

Gary – "Michael, look I'm sorry…"

Michael – "Oh save it, Gary! I just need to know one thing…do you really love Miranda?"

Gary – (smiling with happiness) – "Yes, I _really_ love Miranda more than anything in the world!"

Diners – "Ahhh!"

Miranda and Stevie have been watching horror struck, but melt as Gary tells Michael he loves Miranda.

Rose arrives.

Diners – "Oooh!"

Rose – "Gary, I know we broke up, but I'm prepared to forgive you and give us another go."

Miranda and Stevie go back to being horror struck. Along with all the diners who are watching avidly.

Gary – "No Rose, I don't want to. I'm with Miranda now. I love her to bits… (he looks over to Miranda and smiles)…and I'm going to be a Daddy!"

Diners – (whistling and clapping).

Rose is shocked, but this is nothing to Michael's reaction…consumed with jealousy, he punches Gary on the nose!

Diners – "Oooh!"

…(End of flashback)….But apart from that, it's all been lovely; Gary has even tried his hand at woodwork and has built a cot, bless him (we see his disastrous attempt) , luckily, he stopped at just one…I'll keep it, obviously, but I think, to be perfectly honest, a trip to Mothercare is in order! Ooh, need a wee again!"

AT MOTHERCARE

Miranda and Penny are shopping.

Penny – "Ooh, look over there! Now that's what I call an ugly baby!"

Miranda – "Mum!"

Penny – "Please let my grandchild be beautiful!"

Penny gently pats Miranda's bump and smiles contentedly.

Penny – "Oh, the clothes! Little sleep-suits!"

A young woman walks past in a 'Onesie'.

Penny – "Isn't she rather too old to be in baby clothes?"

Miranda – (laughing) "I know!"

Miranda suddenly stops; a look of horror on her face.

Miranda – "Mum! Mummy!"

Penny – "What? What's the matter!"

Miranda – I'm not sure. But I think I've had a little (mouths) 'accident'!"

Penny – (hopping with excitement) "Your waters have broken – the baby's on its way!"

Miranda – "Oh help!"

A SHORT WHILE LATER AT MOTHERCARE

Miranda is being attended to by shop assistants and having a cup of tea. Gary arrives.

Gary – "Oh my god, are you ok? Is it really starting?"

Miranda – "I think so! Ow! That really hurt!"

Gary – "We need to get to the hospital right now!"

Penny – "I just spoke to your father, we'll go and get your things and meet you at the hospital darling."

Miranda – "Oh thanks Mum, and can you let Stevie and Tilly know?"

Penny – "Of course. And Gary, take care of my little girl."

Gary – "I will."

AT THE HOSPITAL

Penny, Miranda's father, Stevie and Tilly are all pacing impatiently outside the room. Every time there is a scream from Miranda they jump and clutch each other. The clock shows midday.

The four are now sitting drinking revolting hospital cup a soup. The clock shows 2pm.

The four are pacing again. The clock shows 4pm. Gary suddenly opens the door; his face is shining with joy and tears.

Gary – "They're here! Do you want to come in?"

They all follow Gary and go quietly into the room. Gary picks up his son and shows them.

Gary – "This is Jacob!"

All – (very quietly) "Ahhhh!"

Gary – "And these (stepping back to reveal Miranda holding the other two babies) are…"

All – "Gasp!"

Miranda – "Surprise! Meet Beth and Isabelle!"

They can't believe their eyes and none of them can speak. Gary bends down and gently kisses Miranda.

Miranda – (whispers) "Love you."

Gary – "Marry me."

THE END


End file.
